Crystal Inferences
by Badiyannu
Summary: Akane and Ranma's engagement is... called off??? One of Akane's closest friends is taking Ranma's heart away from her, and she's not sure she likes that very much. How is this on-and-off couple (akane, ranma) going to work out their differences?*R/A* CH.2
1. Chapter 1

Crystal Inferences  
  
by Badiyannu  
  
a/n: I've been wanting to write an Akane/Ranma for a while now, but I never got to it! Well, obviously, I have started on it and some of the events actually happened between my friend and a guy she likes. Being an author, I though: wonderful story line! Okay, now it's your turn- read and review!  
  
. . . o ° o . o ° o . . .  
  
I hate him.  
  
I absolutely hate him.  
  
No- I loathe him.  
  
What was he thinking?! I mean, he just broke up with her, then her and now he's going out with her!  
  
... I'm confusing myself... I need to go over this calmly... GRRR!!! I am gonna beat his--  
  
"Akane! Wait for me!"  
  
There he is.  
  
He caught up to me easily and started to walk my pace beside me. I held my book bag in front of me, tightly, looking at the ground.  
  
"How come you didn't walk with me out of the school?" He asked, almost sadly.  
  
I cocked my head to stare at him. "Umm, I dunno- Maybe I though you'd be walking with your new girlfriend!"  
  
"She had to go home early." As I said, '*almost* sadly'. But I sure as hell was angry.  
  
"So," I stopped abruptly and looked at him, "what am I, Ranma? Just a backup when your girlfriend's not there?!"  
  
He looked taken aback at my sudden outburst but he chuckled lowly. "Akane don't be silly; you're my friend."  
  
Friend? I was his friend? That touched me deep. In two ways. He actually said I was his friend- something he'd never said before. But... he described me as 'just' his friend. That scratched at my heart, like someone was using a knife and etching the words "Ranma doesn't love you" into it.  
  
I pursed my lips and finally smiled. "I know. And you're my friend... right?"  
  
Ranma grinned and put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. "Yeah!"  
  
He always did this- I never thought of it as much. But, as we walked along, it felt different than other times. And for that moment, I was glad I was his friend. Only for that moment.  
  
. . . o ° o . o ° o . . .  
  
"Dad! I'm home!"  
  
I threw my shoes off and dashed to the kitchen- I was starving. I found my sister there, cooking something, as usual, which smelled amazing.  
  
"Mmm... Kasumi, that smells great!"  
  
"Thank you, Akane! But you'll have to wait 'till dinner to try it!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed some M&Ms from the pantry, stuffing them in my shirt pocket. Hastily, I ran to my room, shutting the door and plopping down on the bed. This was the part of the day I looked forward to; privacy in my room to recap the day. And, everyday, the first thing on my mind was...  
  
Ranma. Ever since him and Mr. Satome-san moved out, to a nice apartment across town, I caught myself thinking about him more often. We weren't engaged anymore. At the time, it seemed like a big relief to me. And Ranma. No more having Shampoo come over to goggle over him, or Ukyou bringing over giant meals for him- only to have him deny me access to any of that food getting in my mouth. Although... I sometimes miss the occasional "hitting him on the head with the mallet" thing. Ah, good times.  
  
But, it wasn't like times weren't good now! Oh, they're running smoothly along... Actually, it seems like I talked to Ranma more at school then I had ever before when he lived here. Well, considering, it was next semester and the schedules were changed. I now had three classes with him- opposed to the one I had before. This class-changing has done me good; I've made another friend, besides Ranma. Her name is Maredsaki- everyone calls her Red. She is one of the few who was not afraid of me. Her spunky attitude may get her in trouble sometimes, but she's a really sweet and sensitive girl who's a great swimmer. She's got long maroon-colored hair and light green eyes- Ranma obviously thinks she's cute... It seems as if I finally have a best friend who is actually a girl.  
  
Then, one day, I found out she had finally got a boyfriend. Which isn't surprising, since she is really pretty and all the guys seem to like her. When I asked her who it was...  
  
. . . o ° o . o ° o . . .  
  
"Wow! You got a guy! That's great!"  
  
"Yeah! I'm so happy! He's really cute and dreamy and sweet... Did I mention he has a great smile?!"  
  
Maredsaki shut her locker hastily then clasped her hands to her chest, sighing. She looked really happy and she seemed to pass it on to me because I was swelling with happiness for her.  
  
I leaned against the locker, smirking.  
  
"So... who is he?!"  
  
"Well," she chirped, leaning in close to me, "don't let anyone know, but..."  
  
I grinned with anticipation.  
  
"...it's Ranma!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
. . . o ° o . o ° o . . .  
  
Yeah, that's what happened. It was a year ago, but I still remember it. I have a good memory, did you know that?  
  
Anyway, when I yelled at Red, she seemed a little taken aback and mad at the same time. She frowned and asked me why I had said that, in this kinda shaky voice. I gasped right after I yelled, realizing what I was doing, and a pang of guilt shot through me. Ranma didn't like me, and never would, and I didn't like him... did I?  
  
. . . o ° o . o ° o . . .  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, Red! I was just saying..."  
  
The maroon-haired girl stood patiently, waiting for an answer. She was still frowning. And now I had to lie to her- I hated to do that. I hated myself so much at that moment.  
  
"...he doesn't seem like your type! Heh, I would've never imagined the two of you going out! I just thought it was funny!"  
  
Red's frown lightened to a small smile, "And why do you think that?"  
  
I searched frantically for excuses.  
  
"Umm, it's just that... you're so cool and nice and smart and stuff. And he's just a big oaf, jock-type! Not the same!"  
  
I giggled nervously, hoping she wouldn't see through me.  
  
Instead, she grinned brightly and slung her bag over her shoulder, linking my arm with hers. I had to kinda be dragged along because I was just stunned by her reaction. I began to act normal again as we walked, arm in arm.  
  
"Oh, Akane! He's not like that at all! He's really nice! And when he asked me out, he asked me in person! I find that a good quality in a boy; I hate it when they write letters or get their friends to do it!"  
  
She stuck out her tongue and I giggled. It kinda made me sad- the fact she was going out with Ranma- but, I had to be a good best friend and be supportive.  
  
"So," I said slyly, "when's the first date?"  
  
She shrugged lightly and replied, "Well, he said he wanted to go to the movies on Saturday, so I don't know if it's a date, or a suggestion..."  
  
We both looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"It's a date!"  
  
. . . o ° o . o ° o . . .  
  
Well, I was certainly jealous. How could I not be? Furthermore, she didn't know that I *was* engaged to Ranma. I told her that him and his father were living with us because my dad and his were old friends. This was just until they found a new home. In a way, I'm glad she didn't know the whole story; those little "incidents" between me and Ranma, the constant fighting with three other girls for his heart. If Red knew this, it would be so uncomfortable between us and I didn't want that to happen.  
  
His heart... I gave up the fight. The only thing I ever gave up- I wasn't a quitter. Now I was because of him. And he wasn't even living with us now! I thought we were maybe getting along better, me and Ranma, but we both realized it could never work...  
  
. . . o ° o . o ° o . . .  
  
"Akane, my pop found a new home for us."  
  
His hands were clasped around one of mine as he looked down at the floor.  
  
"So... so... you're leaving? Just like that?"  
  
I was crying. Gawd, I hated crying in front of Ranma.  
  
"Yeah... I guess."  
  
But just for a moment, I saw a tear in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Umm, it's a really nice apartment across town. Not very far- you could visit me anytime you want..."  
  
I sniffled and nodded. "I will."  
  
"So, Akane, does this mean the engagement off? Well... since you know... I'm moving and you never wanted it anyway, right?"  
  
I gasped inwardly. He thought I didn't want it? Maybe at the beginning when he was such a jerk but now... it wouldn't be so bad if we got married. I couldn't- too many girls in the way and... as much as I hated to admit it... he didn't like me that way.  
  
"Yes. The engagement is off."  
  
As soon as I said that, I threw myself in his arms and bawled. I think his red shirt would be doused in my tears my the time I stopped.  
  
I felt him tense up at first, but he melded into my hold and put his arms around me, gingerly. I was still crying. Would I ever stop?  
  
I finally quieted down after he continuously stroked my short hair and made comforting sounds. Then he said,  
  
"You're the cutest tomboy I ever knew."  
  
I smiled sadly into his chest and felt a tear drop onto my cheek. It wasn't mine.  
  
. . . o ° o . o ° o . . .  
  
a/n: *sniff* Wow, that was sad. I almost broke out in tears, but, unfortunately, I have no cute guy here to comfort me... :-( Anyway, please review! That was sorta boring, I think. But whatever. Don't worry, other chapters will be better! I already have ideas planned out! So, I need 5 reviews if you want the next chappie here, okay?  
  
Thankies! :þ 


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal Inferences Chapter 2  
  
by Badiyannu  
  
a/n: Ooh, la, la! Thanks for the few reviews that I have! It makes my day. :) Don't you love doing that? Making someone happy? I certainly do. Anyways, I suppose I have no more announcements! On wit da story! .... O.o  
  
Oh, wait!  
  
I have some notes to my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Kels- "Don't worry! This will not be a sad story! I mean, it might have a few sad parts in it, but overall, it's gonna be good! Let ya in on a 'lil secret... I don't like sad stories either!" ;-P  
  
ChiisanaAnisa- "Yes, I will update! Obviously, since I just posted this chapter! ^.~"  
  
Jace- "I know- I'm making all these bad things happening to Akane... But really, she's one of my favorite characters! Things will turn up for her! :D"  
  
dogbertcarroll- "Why do you have to ask so many questions? Sheesh, if you don't like the way the story is, don't review it. Here's some answers, though: Akane is NOT gay, she didn't tell Red she was engaged cuz... she didn't feel like it, Red has maroon hair and green eyes- not like Ranko, the other characters will come in time...  
  
SMUST41- "Thankees! AKANE+RANMA=4EVA! ;)"  
  
Sakura- "Yay! Thanks! And, yes, it is her in da picture."  
  
. . . o ° o . o ° o . . .  
  
So, where was I? Oh yes- Ranma and I were sharing an embrace. Not in the situation I would've hoped it to be, but hey- it's better than nothing.  
  
Anyhoo, the next day, Ranma and his father packed up and left. Not like *left* without telling us, but you know. The funny thing was, Ranma and I didn't even say good-bye. In fact, we didn't even say anything to each other. Not even so much as a glance. Our fathers were devastated at our decision to call off the engagement, but they put up with our choice because we were "all mature adults here". Yeah, sure.  
  
After they left, it felt so empty. The house, the dojo, the presence, my heart... I just walked calmly to my room and closed the door. Suddenly, I became exhausted and I plopped down on my bed. Then, I don't remember after that because I think I fell asleep...  
  
. . . o ° o . o ° o . . .  
  
"Akane? Akane, dear?"  
  
Ow. Ow. Someone was shaking my arm and it stung, badly. I reached over to swat at the annoying presence, not even bothering to open my eyes. Instead, of me hitting it, it grabbed my hand, gently. I finally opened my eyes.  
  
"Akane? My, I was afraid you'd never wake up!"  
  
I sat up and stared into the eyes of Kasumi. She smiled warmly and said, "How'd you end up down here?"  
  
Drozily, I looked down then up. I was on the floor. Ow! Another pang of pain in my arm. I grabbed it, wincing.  
  
Kasumi continued to smile and took my hand off the throbbing. It was red. Almost purple. Or blue. However you see it. What I was wondering was how did it get there?  
  
"Gosh, you must have landed on your arm when you fell off the bed! Here, don't worry about that; I'll go get some things to wrap that up," my sister insisted, sweetly. "In the meantime, I brought you your dinner since you missed it. It's still warm and I made some hot cocoa just for you." She winked and left the room quickly.  
  
Good 'ol Kasumi.  
  
I smiled happily and scooted over to the tray on the floor, trying not to trigger the throbbing in my arm. I saw steam arising from the bowl of noodles and soup. Next to it stood the hot cocoa, just like she said.  
  
Sipping, my mind remembered that Ranma had left today. I almost choked because I wanted to cry.  
  
. . . o ° o . o ° o . . .  
  
A few months after that, I was in school. With Ranma. But my arm hadn't healed- actually, it was worse. I couldn't move it at all because it would do something with the muscles or something. So, I went to school with this giant cast on my arm. You think lugging that thing around was enough; I also had to put up with being the butt of jokes at school, even at home.  
  
So, yeah, I was at school. In my class with Ranma which was currently Chemistry with Mr. Peet. Mr. Peet was this really skinny guy with glasses. Mr. Peet wasn't married and used to own a paper manufacturing factory which he always talked about. Mr. Peet was really, really boring.  
  
Well, on this blessed day when Mr. Peet revealed the secret of how they cut the paper, I was in a really good mood. I don't know how my mind works because of all the things that were going on, I was feeling happy. So I listened to his story. And when he was done, he gave us two worksheets to do on the anotomy of an atom. I finished them in a flash- chem is my best subject- and began on my letter to Red, trying to write my best. Even though me and Red are the closest of friends, we just never write to each other. I guess it's because we talk all the time.  
  
"Akane..."  
  
Someone whispered my name, softly. I turned to face Ranma.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need help. What's number six?"  
  
"Can't you just find it yourself? It's right there in the book."  
  
"Akane..." he whined, "just tell me! I thought you were my friend..."  
  
I smiled inside. He always used this little ploy when he wanted something. I couldn't say no or come up with some clever comeback.  
  
"You are!" I strained. "Come on, I'll just show you where it is." I lifted my book towards him- he sat right across from me. "Page 124, 2nd paragraph. See it?"  
  
He flipped through his pages, hurriedly. He scanned page 124 and his eyes lit up. He looked at me, smiling.  
  
"Hah. I knew that."  
  
"Sure."  
  
He went back to his work and I sighed. He never said thank you. I've probably given him the answers to 100 problems in this class, but not one word of gratitude from him. I've gotten used to it, I guess.  
  
"Number 9? What's number 9, Akane?"  
  
"Argh! It's B! Okay, it's B! Now, leave me alone!"  
  
"AHEM."  
  
I heard a throat clearing, while Ranma and I looked back to see Mr. Peet giving us an evil glare. Man...  
  
"Ranma, Akane. Both of you, a page essay on what I went over today for homework. Front and back."  
  
Ugh! What? I didn't do anything! It's all his fault, I wanted to yell. But I didn't; I was to shy and didn't want to get in more trouble. Ranma had something to say though.  
  
"Aww, Mister! We weren't doing anything! That's not fair!"  
  
"Yeah. I saw you two conversing when I told you strictly, NO TALKING!"  
  
Ranma turned back around in his seat then looked my way. I shot daggers at him with my eyes. He grinned sheepishly and started to doodle on his paper.  
  
...Everyone is entitled to being stupid, but he just abused the privilege.  
  
. . . o ° o . o ° o . . .  
  
I, Akane, the girl who never got in trouble, had homework. For a punishment. For something I didn't do. I felt like a felon. Good thing it was lunch.  
  
I closed my locker, quietly. My day had just got worse and worse. First, it was my stupid arm, then stupid Ranma, then stupid homework, then my letter to Red got taken up by stupid Ms. Kiniji, then I had to go to retake a test for her because I failed it, and now I was walking 5 minutes late to lunch. Alone.  
  
Wasn't I just having the best time? Insert sarcasm here.  
  
Suddenly, my body quenched for a drink. I set my bag down and hunked my big cast gently to the side so I could reach in the lunch sack. Hmm... I felt my hand touch a sandwich, some chips, and a dumpling, but... no drink. I frowned. I coulda sworn I had it this morning...  
  
. . . o ° o . o ° o . . .  
  
"Ooh! I am thirsty! Say, what do you have to drink for lunch, Akane?"  
  
"No, Ranma! Get away from me! Ahh! --Ack... Ranma!!!"  
  
"*gulp* Wow! Much better! Thanks a lot, Akane!"  
  
"You little..."  
  
. . . o ° o . o ° o . . .  
  
Oh yes. I remember now.  
  
I stalked off through the cafeteria and out to the courtyard. Some girls and two guys were sitting on the benches, but I ignored them.  
  
Angrily, I dug furiously through my pockets for some change. Okay... yes! I had just enough for a soda.  
  
Sticking the change in, I heard some fumbling behind me. Once again, I ignored it. Just those kids, I thought. But... the sound became closer.  
  
I whirled around- well, as fast as I could with this cast- to face none other than, Amika. Great.  
  
You see, Amika and I go way back. We USED to be friends. Used to be in meaning, 7 years ago. I really thought she was nice, until one day we were playing around and I accidentally hurt her. Not badly, but I think it left a mark. From then on, she's hated my guts and wants to beat me up; which is impossible, because I'm so much better at martial arts than she could ever be. And faster. Hahaha...ha...  
  
I looked down, dreadfully, at my cast. Oh, man.  
  
She stared me in the eye and grinned, devilishly.  
  
"Poor widdle, Akane. Can't defend yourself this time, big shot!"  
  
I growled, "Leave me alone! Stop acting like a baby and grow up! Forget the past, Amika."  
  
I flipped my short hair and huffed, loudly, turning away. Unfortunately, she wasn't gonna let me go. Next thing I knew, was a fist to my face. It burned so badly, I just wanted to scream. But I wasn't. Instead, I tried to lift my heavy cast and swing it at her face, but she dodged easily. Oww! Another hit to the arm. To the back. To the chest. To the stomach. I was reeling in pain but I hurt so badly, I couldn't even scream. I think the wind was knocked out of me.  
  
Weakly, I stumbled to the ground. I looked up at Amika, afraid. I closed my eyes to prepare for whatever came next. But... there was no hit. No impact. I opened my eyes, cautiously.  
  
My eyes caught the color red on the shirt and black sweat pants. Ranma.  
  
"Hey! What's the hell is your problem?! You just don't go around beating up crippled people!" he yelled.  
  
Oookay. Was that supposed to be a compliment? Oh well, as long as he was protecting me I felt safe. I smiled inwardly.  
  
I saw Amika smirk. "Ooh, so now her big strong boyfriend's here to save her?"  
  
"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
I flinched, emotionally. But I think it showed because Ranma looked at me, his face in confusion.  
  
"Akane... I didn't mean it like that-- I mean, like.. you know?--"  
  
"Stop it! You can whine later!" Amika.  
  
BAM! Ranma knocked her unconscious with a swipe to the back of the head in a flash. She fell to the ground in a heap and then I sorta blacked out to from the pain. I barely could see Ranma run over to me.  
  
"...Akane? ...okay?"  
  
A flash of maroon.  
  
"Akane! ...happened?! We...to...get you...house..."  
  
I saw her glance up at Ranma, he looked back at her.  
  
"Hey. Who are you?" Ranma's voice lingered in my head.  
  
"Um, Maredsaki. But everyone calls me Red. And..."  
  
"Oh. I'm Ranma Satome. I, umm, me and Akane were en--"  
  
"AHH!" I let out a cry of pain. Not on purpose, mind you. It really hurt.  
  
Slowly, I felt my body lean back onto Red's shoulder; she stroked my hair while Ranma held my hand, tightly.  
  
"It's okay, Akane. Just don't move- we'll help you." Red.  
  
"Maredsaki, we can take her to..."  
  
That was the last thing I heard before I really fell unconscious.  
  
. . . o ° o . o ° o . . .  
  
Mmm... so tired. So comfy... This pillow's so soft. Mmm...  
  
I snuggled deeper into my pillow and breathed softly out of my mouth, making a small sighing sound. The pillow moved.  
  
"What the...?" I forced my eyes open, slowly. The first thing I noticed was the room. It was very pristine and empty. There was a small desk at the corner with a lamp on it. Next to the door was some big boxes, clothes rested on them. The window was slightly open and a little breeze sifted through. My body felt refreshed when the wind hit me. I sighed again, relaxing into the pillow. Wait- the moving pillow.  
  
"You're awake." The "pillow" said gently.  
  
I looked up into a comforting, broad face. Cornflower blue eyes sparkled down at me while the mouth was formed into a small smile. A pigtail was casually draped over a strong shoulder. I recognized this pillow. None other than Ranma.  
  
"What am I doing here? And why," I looked down, "am I in your lap?"  
  
He blushed lightly and shifted my body onto one leg to spread his legs out. I guess having them in Indian-style for a while could get uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, after you blacked out, Maredsaki wanted to take you home, but it was too far away. So, we brought you here, to my house. Or apartment. Whatever. She cleaned up your wounds and wrapped you up. Then we figured out you weren't unconscious, just sleeping. But... me and Pop didn't have anywhere where you could lie down, unless, you wanted the floor."  
  
I looked confusedly at him. "What?"  
  
"We haven't unpacked all our stuff yet. That means blankets and pillows. And I didn't wanna dig through all the boxes to find them. Our furniture is coming in on Friday, so..."  
  
He paused and blushed again. "Well, then... I suggested that you could sleep in my lap 'cause... you know, there was nowhere else..."  
  
I smiled, warmly and my heart thumped. He wanted me to be in his lap? "Thanks, Ranma..." I buried my head in his chest. I felt him tense up.  
  
"But, man, you are heavy! God, lose some weight, Akane! Sheesh, what do you macho chicks eat these days?!"  
  
I glared at him. He stuck his tongue out at me. If that's the way he was going to be... I started to climb out from in-between his legs.  
  
He put an arm around my waist and held me back. I looked back at him, angrily.  
  
"Lemme go."  
  
"No. You're still hurt- wait 'til your wounds heal. You aren't going anywhere."  
  
I glared at him on last time before realizing I *was* too weak and fell back onto his chest, in defeat.  
  
"So... where's Red?"  
  
Ranma seemed to relax now and adjusted his hold on me. He kept the arm around my waist, but pulled it to him, tighter. His other hand was around me, under my knees, giving them support. (I guess I couldn't move them 'cause I tried to, and it didn't work.) The only place for his head... was my shoulder. He rested it there and closed his eyes.  
  
"She," he finally started to answer, "had to go back to school. I said I would wait here with you. She said she's coming back later with some dinner."  
  
Good. She'd be coming back.  
  
RRIIING! The phone, that I didn't notice beside the desk, surprised me. Ranma looked at me with one eye from the side. Was he going to get it?  
  
"I don't wanna move," he said, lazily.  
  
Tell you the truth, I didn't either.  
  
After 3 rings, the answering machine attached to the phone, picked it up.  
  
"~We can't get the phone 'cause we're not here or maybe we're busy. But mostly, we don't feel like it. So leave a message after the beep.~"  
  
Ranma's voice on the machine. I giggled.  
  
BEEP.  
  
"Akane? You there? Please, daughter, pick up!"  
  
I gasped. My father? How did he know I was here?  
  
Ranma must have been as much surprised as I was because the next thing I know, I was on the floor and Ranma raced to pick up the phone. Instead of answering it, he thrust it at me.  
  
"...Hello?"  
  
"Akane! My little girl! How are you feeling? I was so worried!"  
  
"Daddy! How'd you know I was here? And, I'm fine, by the way."  
  
"Well, your friend... Oh, what's her name? Yes! Maredsaki- she stopped by and gave me the number to where you were. But she was in quite a hurry and left in a second. She didn't tell me where, though. Where are you, anyway?"  
  
"Eh, Ranma's apartment. He bro--"  
  
"Oh! Ranma's apartment?! Well, then, don't get better TOO quickly! You know, a slow recovery is a better one!"  
  
I facefaulted. Was he ever gonna give this thing up?  
  
"Okay, Daddy. I'll come home by tonight... Yes... Okay... I know a slow recovery is better... Daddy, I'm going to come home whether you like it or not!"  
  
I slammed down the phone. Ranma had this amused little grin on his face.  
  
"You know, you're cute when you're mad."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
. . . o ° o . o ° o . . .  
  
a/n: Okay. Next chapter is over! Longer than the last one, I'll tell you that. Did you like it? Well, review then! 5 more!  
  
Oh, and if you would like to be on my mailing list for my story updates (all of them), then leave your email address in your review or email me, ASAP! ;-) 


End file.
